villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jean Baptiste
Jean Baptiste is a character from Glee. He debuted in Season Five's episode "City of Angels". He is the lead singer of Throat Explosion. He was portrayed by Skylar Astin. Character History City of Angels Jean Baptiste first appears with the rest of Throat Explosion as the New Directions are checking into their hotel. Blaine instantly recognizes him from the show choir blogs. He reveals that Jean was born in Quebec to two acrobatic parents, and performed with Cirque du Soleil before moving to Fort Wayne where he used those skills in the show choir world. Jean comes to greet New Directions and recognizes Blaine from the show choir blogs as well. He says he can't wait to see their set - and crush it like a bug. Later, he appears in the theatre where Nationals is being held, he had the same idea as the New Directions to have a midnight rehearsal. Jean says he called in a few show choir favors to book the theatre from midnight to dawn and the New Directions have three minutes to leave. He also quiets a member when he insults the plaque of Finn. Jean says he knows they had a rough year, and that for the night they have Throat Explosion's condolences, but that tomorrow they will show no mercy . He calls his choir into position, and they begin practicing as New Directions leaves. After he realizes that Finn's plaque is missing, Sam accuses Jean of stealing it. Jean defends himself by psyching out the New Directions - saying that they are only there thanks to a technicality. When Sam start getting violent, he leaves with the other members of Throat Explosion. At the Nationals competition, Jean and the rest of Throat Explosion perform an incredible rendition of Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars, which is well received by the judges and the crowd, and visibly shake the New Directions. They are eventually revealed to have won the National Show Choir Competition and are seen celebrating, while the New Directions look on sadly. Later it is revealed that a member of Throat Explosion stole the plaque without Jean's knowledge. He sends it back in the mail, saying that the member was promptly kicked out of their show choir. Blaine describes him as "a bully with a moral code". Personality Although hard-headed and determined to win, Jean is a warmhearted and generous person, and is definitely not without a sense of honor, as he kicks out one of his choir mates after realizing they stole Finn's plaque. He is very happy and enthusiastic to try and gain a psychological advantage over the New Directions, but draws the line at disrespecting Finn's memory, and is confident that Throat Explosion can prevail without resorting to any underhanded tactics or cheating. He is also a gifted and knowledgeable performer, and sometimes has to work hard to keep his somewhat rogue show choir in check. His sexuality is never revealed, but he occasionally displays slightly feminine mannerisms and tendencies. His wide range of performing skills, along with his exotic history and quirky personality seem to intimidate Blaine. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Leader Category:Successful Category:Redeemed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Honorable